Figure of the Past
by tonidepp16
Summary: Jack has just been captured by the Navy in the blacksmiths, however, a twist of events occur when a girl from his past ends up in the same cell as his. My own version of POTC & life before it. Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**AN: Ok, this is the first chaptered fic that I will have posted on this website, so please be gentle with me. I am currently in my third & crutial year of university, so please be patient if I don't update as regularly as I probably should due to the amount of work that I'll have to do. This is basically going to be my own version of Pirates of the Caribbean, this prologue starting at the point where Jack is captured near the beginning of the film, but it will then go back in time to what I think happened before then. When the time comes I will be trying to stick as much to the film as possible, but it will be going in other directions due to my OC Evie. I am only going to post the Prologue for now to see what people think & if I should carry on. Unfortunately I don not own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, all of that belongs to Disney. The only thing I do own at the moment is my one OC. So here we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The torrential rain, which had suddenly appeared and disturbed the day's events, had long since ceased and the orange glow of sunset was now shadowing over the little town of Port Royal. The town was mostly deserted, the majority of guests for the Commodore's promotion ceremony fleeing to the shelter of their homes during the course of the heavy downpour, except for a dozen or so naval officers escorting an unconscious pirate to the prison cells; his legs and feet dragging across the concrete street and the numerous beads in his eccentric hair jangling as they went along. This of course was none other than one Captain Jack Sparrow, famous pirate extraordinaire, although not as wonderful as he was made out to be as of late due to his marooning on a secluded island and the loosing of his beloved ship, The Black Pearl. Now with this unexpected capture, he had definitely seen better days.

Upon reaching their destination, said Captain was pulled into the jail, the officers careful to hit him on every cold stone step down to the cells. Jack suddenly awoke to the sound of a squeaky gate opening as he was pushed into the cell, which unknown to him, already contained the silhouette of another prisoner. The pirate fell to the floor, hitting it hard due to the lack of straw laid upon the ground, the gate shutting with a bang behind him as it was locked.

"This is the beginning of the end for you Sparrow, enjoy it while it lasts!" sneered Gillette from the other side of the cell, the other officers sniggering in the background.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that gentlemen," pondered Jack, "my mind works in mysterious ways. After all, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." The officers laughed harder.

"Even when he's locked up, ready to head to the gallows, he's still proud. Keep dreaming _Captain_, because the only way you're getting out of here is when you're being dragged to the hangman's noose!" And with that, Gillette and the other officers made their exit, the echo of their laughs trailing behind them.

"Bugger!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," came the voice of the stranger in the corner, Jack stiffening at the familiarity and the bitterness of her tone, "looks like you're luck is about as good as mine these days." A sarcastic laugh left her lips as Jack turned around to face the figure from his past.

"Evangeline...a pleasure as always!"

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Should I carry on with it. Please review & I will hopefully update soon! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favourited and story alerted this fic, am glad that people are actually reading it. Well the essay I was writing last week has been given in, so I now have a while where I can perhaps concentrate more on this. We have now gone back in time to Evie and Jack's past and you will now see how they meet. I do not own anything except my OC's Evie & newly introduced Lucinda and Madeline. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Twenty-eight years earlier_

The late afternoon sun shone, decorating the sky a colour of a perfect golden-brown, specks of which reflecting in the deep blue ocean. A magnificently large ship sailed on the horizon, making its way towards to the island which sat in the far off distance. Said ship was _The Quedagh Merchant_, captained by fearsome pirate William Kidd; once a privateer under the King of England's name, Kidd turned pirate for the sheer pleasure of being free...that and the treasure of course. He was a fair man, but one who should never be crossed, for like any pirate, his temper could be fierce and no man would survive his wrath. He stood at around six feet tall, shoulder length ebony black hair, rough stubble around his mouth and eyes as blue as the ocean.

Kidd stood at the helm, keeping a firm grip on the wood & steadily steering it towards their destination. He was a proud captain, famously known as an excellent sailor and swordsman. None could match with his love for the sea and gold.

_Tug, tug, tug._

Except for two other treasures. He looked down and his stern face immediately turned into a wide grin as he noticed a small hand, belonging to his six year old daughter, had a hold of his coat; Evangeline. His little Angel. He never thought for a second that a vicious cutthroat such as himself would ever be able to produce something so beautiful and perfect. He never even thought it was possible to become a pirate slash family man. At such a young age, his Angel was every bit of her mother, her biggest resemblance being her hair; the deepest shade of red. The only difference from her mother was her eyes; she had a mixture of both her green and his blue, making a light shade of grey.

"What is it sweetheart?" he enquired her, picking her up and balancing her on his hip.

"Why have we moved daddy?" she asked, her eyes wide and her hair blowing behind her.

"So when daddy goes sailing, he knows that ye and mummy are safe with other pirates."

"But weren't we safe before?" He sighed and tightened his hold on her. She was so young and innocent, not knowing of the dangers that lurked out on the seas. He wanted her to stay like this forever.

"Nay Angel, ye weren't. In our old port, ye and mummy could have been captured and I would never have seen either of ye again."

"So we'll be safe from the bad men?"

"Aye," he replied. God damn Royal Navy, and worst of all, the bloody East India Trading Company, they knew nothing of Shipwreck Cove and hopefully they never will. His family would be safe and secure there. He would never forgive himself if he had left them at their old home and came back one day to find them gone, "the new island is well hidden from the bad men, so they'll never find or hurt ye". He rubbed his hand up and down her back and leant his cheek lightly on top of her head.

"Why don't ye stay with us da'?" He sighed again.

"Ye know I'm a pirate Angel, I can't stay on land. I have to sail and find treasure, so that I can bring yer mum and ye money for food and clothes. And ye know I always find something fancy to give ye as well." He gave her a small smile, knowing that she always loved receiving surprise gifts off him when he came back from one of his many adventures.

"But why can we never go with ye?"

"Because it would be dangerous for ye to be on the ship, it's not just sailing and finding buried treasure darlin'"

"But I always miss ye so much when yer away." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, he could never resist them.

"And I miss ye too Angel. Okay, I'll make ye a deal, I'll allow ye to come with me sometimes," she gasped excitedly, her head perking up "but only when ye'r older." She pouted, realising he tricked her.

"But that's not fair!"

He laughed deeply; he loved the way her tiny face scrunched up when she couldn't get her own way. "Because that way I may possibly consider training ye to fight." Once again she perked up.

"Really? With a sword too?" He laughed once again and kissed the side of her head; she was well on her way to becoming him in personality.

"I hope I did not just hear you promise our six year old daughter that you would teach her how to swordfight William," a voice exclaimed behind him. He turned to find himself face to face with his wife Lucinda, hand on her hip and giving him a pointed look, although her eyes danced with laughter.

"Of course not, luv. I was promising to teach her how to swordfight when she was older, not right now," he exclaimed, smirking.

"You know, dear husband of mine, you're pushing the right buttons to get yourself kicked out of bed tonight."

"Aye that maybe darlin', but I also know the right buttons to push to get meself pulled back into it as well!" he shot back at her while pulling her against his side, knowing he would get a reaction out of her.

"William!" Lucinda gasped embarrassedly, as Kidd roared with laughter, indicating to their daughter who was staring at them with nothing but confusion plastered on her face.

"Ahh she doesn't understand," he muttered while gazing adoringly into her emerald eyes.

"Well you're lucky then," she answered, a tint of red visible on her cheeks, as Kidd's lips neared hers slowly until they touched lightly.

"Yucky! That's disgusting!" Evangeline yelled, interrupting their moment of bliss. They both chuckled.

"You'll soon change your mind, my darling, when you're old enough to find someone you love."

"Aye, and that won't be for another few decades as I intend on keeping her this age until I pop me clogs!" Lucinda rolled her eyes. Kidd was so lucky to have found someone who had stuck by him through thick and thin like she had.

They had met years previously when he was twenty-four and she a mere girl of sixteen. She was just a peasant back then, homeless and scared. He took pity on her when he had witnessed her being whipped by a market seller for stealing a loaf of bread. He took her to the nearest tavern for a hot meal and hadn't looked back since. They were married a year later and she journeyed with him on all of his adventures. When she had just turned thirty-two, Lucinda miraculously discovered she was pregnant after dismissing the idea she ever would be after years of trying. Nine months later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl and Kidd had never been prouder; it was very rare for a pirate to actually admit and be happy that he had a wife and child but he didn't care. Soon after, he found a minute village, which housed a few pirates or families of pirates, where Lucinda and his little Evangeline could live, not wanting to worry about their safety if they lived aboard the ship. It was only of recent that the Royal Navy had found and ransacked said village, giving Kidd the idea to relocate his family to Shipwreck Cove, the fortress for their kind. Kidd shook himself out of his memories, looked back out to sea and pointed at the island in the distance. "See that there?" Lucinda and Evangeline both nodded. "That ladies, is Shipwreck Cove."

Evening had just descended when _The Merchant_ docked into Shipwreck Cove, three figures waiting on the platform. A plank was thrown onto the platform for the crew to safely depart the ship. Kidd was the first to step foot on the island, with Angel in his arms and his wife following. The middle figure stepped forward, his arms outstretched. He was that bit taller than Kidd, with sharp features and trinkets of all kinds dangling from his thick, dreadlocked hair. Kidd smiled instantly, passing Evangeline over to his wife and proceeded towards his old friend

"Teague!" he boomed, embracing his fellow pirate. "It's been too long."

"That it has Kidd, that it has." Teague replied, smiling as they separated. "Welcome to Shipwreck Cove."

"Pleasure to be here, mate. Well me introduce ye to me family: this be Lucinda, me beautiful wife." Lucinda stepped forward and held out a hand which Teague kissed lightly.

"I'm honoured to finally meet the rogue who my darling husband has so fondly talked about."

Teague chuckled. "Whatever he's told ye, I'm sure it's not true." Evangeline, who had been dozing on her mother's shoulder, stirred when she heard the laughter of the group.

"And this be me little Angel, Evangeline," Kidd declared proudly, "say hello sweetheart." Evangeline glanced towards Teague.

"Pleasure's all mine little Miss." Instead of replying, she quickly buried her face into her mother's hair. They all chuckled at her response.

"Don't take it personally Teague, I think she just be a bit shy and tired."

"None taken, I assure you. Well now that ye've introduced yer family, let me introduce mine. This be me wife Madeline and me young son Jack." Kidd repeated Teague's actions and kissed Madeline on the hand. She was a vision of beauty, even if she didn't try to be; she was around Lucinda's height but with flowing brown hair down her back and hazel brown eyes. Jack was a nine year old version of Teague but without his hair matted into dreadlocks and trinkets hanging from every other strand; he was obviously going to grow up into a handsome young pirate.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet ye Captain Kidd, da' has told me so much about ye, all the excitin' adventures ye went on together, along with all the stories I already knew of course," Jack gushed.

"Pleasure's all mine lad. I'm betting yer gonna be just as famous as yer pa here when ye reach our age."

"I hope so Sir."

"Well, now we're all acquainted, Maddie, why don't ye and Jack go show Mrs Kidd and little Evangeline where their gonna be livin' while me and William here catch up."

"Of course my love, follow me. How was your trip?" Lucinda set her daughter down on her feet and carried on conversing with Madeline as they made their way towards the living quarters, while the two captains strode off in the opposite direction. Evangeline looked up and feasted her eyes on the giant that was Shipwreck Cove, the base greatly resembling an enormous Christmas tree. Her gaze then turned towards the young boy who was standing feet away, glaring at her.

"Hello," she began confidently and held out her hand, "I'm Evie." Jack continued to glare at her, looking at her hand in disgust. He was no longer the only child with a famous pirate father who lived on the isle. Of course there were other children living there, but their fathers were just ordinary pirates, not like his. Now he had competition. Plus she was a girl.

"I don't care," he said and stalked off, leaving Evie standing on her own, confused and wondering what she had done wrong.

"Come along Evie," her mother called and she ran to catch up with them.

This was the beginning.

* * *

**AN: Just to clarify, William Kidd was an actual real pirate which I read up on & thought I would use for this fic as his background information intrigued me. Not everything I will write about is true about him, some will be factual, the rest will be made up, for instance I read nothing about him having a wife and child and I'm probably writing him a little bit nicer than he actually was. But other than that, I thought he would be perfect for the role of Evie's dad. Hope you enjoyed & please review; I look forward to any comments, ideas or criticism.**

**Peace out,**

**Toni!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Just want to say thanks once again to those who story alerted this fic & to FuryPossessed, ShesASuperFreak317 & JackSparrowLover4ever for reviewing. I would have updated a little bit sooner, but I've kinda had a bit of a hectic weekend which prevented me from doing so. Anyways, I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, that would belong to Disney, savvy. So without further ado, here is Chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Kidd family's move to the pirate fortress had just been a mere few weeks ago, but to Evie it felt like a lifetime; her previous home rested way in the back of her mind, feeling like a distant dream. Although it was filled with more pirate residents than the last town, she felt exceedingly alone; most of the children which resided there were boys, who didn't show any interest in letting her join in their games, and the few girls who did live there felt quite the same. Most of all she was missing the presence of her father.

Captain Kidd had returned to sea, Teague alongside him, just a week after moving to Shipwreck Cove, leaving his daughter angry and upset. Even though Evie got on exceptionally well with her mother, she had a closer bond with her father; she loved to hear his exciting tales about fighting enemy pirates, escaping the clutches of the Royal Navy, sailing off and discovering exotic new locations and cultures and finding heaps of buried treasure. In return, he would let her teach him new games of her own invention, which would take up hours of their time or pretend to swordfight with sticks, where 'miraculously' she would always defeat him. He was her idol, her mentor, her best friend and the greatest father a girl could ask for. However, much to her dismay and protesting, Kidd spent most of his time at sea rather than at home with her and her mother. Every time he made to leave, she would cry and cry, hoping that upon seeing her distress he would stay with her; that was never the case. She would sometimes believe that her father loved the ocean more than he loved her, and when she voiced her greatest fear to her mother, she was told that she was just being silly, that it was in his nature to spend his time there.

Being in a different environment without her father around was much more upsetting than at her old home, she didn't know any of the children and none of them wanted to get to know her. Although, there was one who knew of her existence but chose to ignore it and she couldn't understand why. She hadn't set foot on the island five minutes and an instant hatred of her seemed to hit him. She hadn't done anything wrong so why did he act this way?

After being shooed outside by her mother one morning, wanting to get her daily chores done and dusted without any hindrance from her daughter, Evie came across a group of boys taking it in turns to duel with wooden swords, the head of the group being Jack. She watched as they play fought, pretending to know specific moves that looked impressive. Jack was obviously the best, as best can be age nine, with a famous pirate captain being his father, but he very much knew this bit of information and acted on it a bit too much. Nevertheless, Evie was in awe of how well his actions were and how quickly he defended himself. Minutes had gone by and she was still in the same position, gaping at the boys ahead, until she got spotted.

"Lookie here Jack," said one particular short and stubby boy, "seems like we have ourselves a peeping tom-girl." Evie appeared to be startled by being caught, while the boys started to snigger in the background.

"Well, well, well, so we have," Jack sneered, walking slowly towards his prey, "what do ye want girlie?"

"I was wondering if I could play with ye?" Evie asked quietly, fiddling with the hem of her violet dress. The boys laughed more loudly this time.

"I don't think so!"

"No girls allowed!"

"Tell her Jack!"

"You heard shorty, no girls. Run along now!" Jack jeered, waving his hands for her to move away.

"Ye could teach me how to swordfight, ye seem awfully good at it."

"What part of no girls do ye not get? Ye can't swordfight. Besides ye'r too young, how old be ye, 'bout five?" The humour was getting too much for the gang to contain, it was getting better by the minute.

"I be six actually!" Evie stated loudly.

"'Cause that makes a difference!"

"My daddy is goin' to teach me when I'm older anyway." Jack's smirk turned to a frown.

"Well goodie for ye. Tell me, what makes ye think ye'r so special jus' 'cause ye got a famous pirate father?"

"Isn't that what ye think about yerself?" The others started to jeer loudly, knowing she had crossed a line. Jack stormed towards her and pushed her forcefully into a puddle of mud. She hit the ground with a thud, while the mud splattered all over her favourite dress. The boys howled with laughter as tears began to trickle down her face.

"I'm gonna be a famous pirate captain one day, where everyone will know me name 'cause of how good I am and not who my father be, savvy? While you'll be stuck 'ere on this godforsaken island, still running to daddy like the lil' cry baby that ye are." Jack turned towards the boys, a smug grin plastered on his face, enjoying the attention he was receiving. However when he turned back, a huge splodge of mud unexpectedly hit him in the face. Anger seethed though his body at being made a fool of, but before he had a chance to wipe the mud out of his eyes, intending to retaliate, Evie had quickly run away.

Evie had found safety by climbing up a nearby tree, away from the jeers and laughter of those terrible boys and the annoying face of that one particular wretch. She had been nothing but nice to him, only wanting a friend, and when she only stated the truth about how he abused his status, he became more hurtful than once he originally started. What was it about her that made him despise her so? Hours went by before Evie heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. Her sniffles ceased immediately, not wanting to be heard by whoever was passing by. But as she looked down, she saw it was none other than the scallywag who had bullied her. Not wanting him to get away without an explanation of his behaviour, Evie leapt from the tree and landed straight on top of him. As soon as she got her bearings, she straddled him and held his wrists to the ground.

"Why did ye do this to me? What is it 'bout me that makes ye dislike me?" she screamed in his face, not giving up until she got an answer. However, forgetting he was older and stronger than she was, he pushed her away easily, her back landing on the concrete ground.

"It just be yer existence. I don't like ye, end of story!" She didn't give in that easily, not caring she was only six years old, her father had at least told her not to give up without some sort of fight, and a fight was what she was going to give. She leapt back on top of him, her tiny fists weakly punching his arms. They rolled around on the ground, her continuing to hit him while he ripped the sleeves of her dress, until he finally overpowered her and pushed her back into the tree, her head slamming into the stump. Cradling her head, she got up as quickly as possible, leaving Jack sprawled on the floor.

"I hate you!" she cried at him as she ran towards her living quarters.

* * *

**AN: The idea of Evie jumping out of the tree on to Jack came from a comment that FuryPossessed posted, so thank you hun, much appreciated! :) Please review, 10 points to whoever reviews first. Comments, ideas & criticism are welcome. Thank you! :)**

**Toni**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you once again to those who reviewed the last chapter, that 10 points goes to JackSparrowLover4ever for reviewing it first :). I know it's quite quick for another update, but I've been sitting in my room, wondering what to do and instead of carrying on with my dissertaion like I should be doing, I decided to carry on with this instead :P. I don't think it's a particularly great chapter, but I wanted a sort of filler for Kidd coming home. As always, I don't own anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately it belongs to those working for that mouse with the big ears. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Three weeks after the incident between Evie and Jack, Kidd and Teague returned home from a successful trip of pillaging, managing to get hold of more than a few items which was worth more than a shiny penny, enough for themselves, the crew and an item or two for their families. Kidd was deeply disappointed that Evie was not at the dock waiting for him eagerly to come ashore.

"Ye alright there, William?" Teague enquired.

"I thought me Angel would be 'ere waitin' for me, she usually is."

"Arr perhaps she didn' notice the ship dock mate, migh' be confused 'cause we took me ship like. She'll be awaitin' ye back it home though, will be mighty happy to see ye I is bettin'"

"Aye tha' she will, her an' me beautiful wife." Kidd answered, smiling at the thought of seeing his precious family again; no amount of gold or silver could ever match the place in his heart that his family had taken over and he didn't care who knew it. "Well don' let me keep ye Teague, I'm sure ye be just as desperate to see yer family."

"Aye tha' be true, although I'll 'ave te wait till tonight te be welcomed home properly by Maddie, if ye catch me drift." Teague replied with a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Likewise mate," Kidd chuckled, just as they reached the entrance to the living quarters, "I'll be seein' ye then."

"Aye, see ye mate," and the two parted ways to make haste to their separate homes.

When Kidd reached his desired destination, he unsurprisingly found his wife at the stove, cooking up a storm for their evening meal. He shut the door quietly and tip-toed into the kitchen until he was right behind her and carefully placed his hands over eyes and put his mouth deadly close to her ear.

"'Ello darlin'" he whispered huskily. She jumped a mile, whirling around, a wooden spoon in her hand, with a look of shock upon her face as she found her husband's mere inches away from her. She slapped his arm with the spoon in return for scaring her out of her wits.

"Don't do that William Kidd, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Not me intention I assure ye luv," he said, smirking, "an' tha' hurt by the way," indicating to his arm.

"Well that was_ my _intention, _I_ can assure _you_!"

"Well ye'll have to kiss it better then luv."

"I don't _have_ to do anything William!" She folded her arms firmly, a pointed look on her face, although amusement sparkled in her eyes

"Well I guess jus' a simple kiss on the lips would suffice."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Aye, I do." He pulled at her arms and wrapped them around his waist as he leant in the rest of the way, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Miss me?" he asked huskily against her lips.

"Always." She replied in a whisper.

"An' I ye, darlin'." Their lips found one another again, this time in a longer, more passionate kiss. The spoon fell to the floor as he picked her up and hoisted her on to the kitchen table, stepping between her legs. Her hands made their way from his waist to his head and threaded themselves amongst his thick, black locks. They pulled away breathlessly and their foreheads rested against one another. "Blimey luv, if we don' stop now then I don' think I can control meself."

"Well I wouldn't stop you." She replied, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

"Aye, but I don' think tha' wonderful meal would be worth eatin' if we didn'." They both laughed. "Don' worry though luv, we'll be sure to continue this later this evening, up in a more comfortable abode, savvy? Now, where be tha' lil' Angel of mine? I thought she woulda' been waitin' for me down at the dock." Lucinda's face suddenly fell into the form of a frown. "What is it Lucy? Is she OK? She's not hurt is she?"

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. It's just, she hasn't come out of her room in a few weeks."

"Wha' ye mean? Why?"

"I don't know, she came home crying one day, her dress ripped and filthy." Lucinda explained, her voice beginning to sound hysterical. "She refuses to come downstairs and I have to take her meals up to her. She won't tell me anything. I'm really worried about her Billy."

"Shhh, it's alright darlin'. I'll go up and see her now. Don' worry." He kissed her nose lightly and caressed her cheek before detangling himself from her and making his way towards his daughter's bedroom.

He climbed to the top of the stairs and stopped outside Evie's door, knocking the wooden surface softly. When no reply came, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He found his daughter sitting on the window sill, her knees tucked under her chin and her chin resting on top of them, staring out at calm, blue ocean.

"'Ello Angel." She turned around to face her father, her eyes red and swollen, obviously declaring that she had been crying. "Ye ma's been tellin' me tha' ye haven' come downstairs in a while, ye wanna tell me why?" She shook her head and turned to look back out the window. "Ye can' keep it from me forever sweetheart." Still nothing. "I've brought ye back a present." This caught her attention; she slowly turned to face her father again, meeting his eyes. He reached inside his coat and brought out a package wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped it to reveal a female pirate doll with brown woollen hair, complete with a long red dress, striped tights and a pirate hat. He passed her the doll and she took it gently, her hand passing over the doll's hair and whispered her thanks. "Now wha's been botherin' ye Angel?"

She quickly flung herself into her father's arms and burst into tears. He wound his arms around her small frame, patting her back with one hand and stroking her hair with another.

"Why doesn't he like me daddy?"

"Who darlin'?"

"Jack!" she wailed. "He's so horrible te me and I don't know wha' I did wrong." Kidd sighed; so this was all it was? Teague's boy didn't want to play with her.

"I get why ye'r upset Angel, but I don' think ye should 'av locked yerself in 'ere all this time. Yer ma's been worried sick."

"But nobody wants to play with me da'. All the other kids ignore me or laugh at me, an' Jack just makes fun of me. He pushed me over and ruined me dress."

"I hope ye didn' let him get away with it?"

"No da', I got him back."

"Tha's me girl." Kidd grinned, she was definitely her father's daughter. "However, still doesn't mean ye shoulda' acted like this an' made yer ma all worried, alrigh'?" She nodded, bowing her head in shame. "I guess I'll have to have a word with Teague an' all, 'bout his boy treatin' ye like tha'."

She shook her head quickly, her eyes wide "No ye can' daddy, he'll do it to me again otherwise an' call me a tell tale."

Kidd sighed again "Alrigh', I'll let it go jus' this once." She nodded in agreement. "Don' grow up too fast Angel, stay as young as ye can till ye can' no more. Don' ye worry 'bout them others, ye'll show 'em one day, when yer as good as a pirate as yer ol' man."

"I'm gonna make ye proud daddy."

"I know Angel," he replied, smiling once again, "now wha' ye gonna name yer new dolly then?" he asked, taking the soft doll out of her hands and facing it towards her.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed, his smile broadening.

"Yer ma'll like tha'." He said, touching the doll's head to her cheek, imitating a kiss. "Now why don' we go downstairs so ye can apologise to 'er & she can feed us some of tha' marvellous stew she's been cookin'." She nodded her approval and he made his way downstairs, carrying her on his hip.

* * *

**AN: Rightie, this is where I need an opinion; do you think I should carry on the fic from here or jump forward a couple of years? I'm not quite sure which to do. Please review, everything from comments to criticism are welcome! :)**

**Toni**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Ahoy maties, I am soo sorry about the long wait from the last update. I have been so busy with university work that I literally had no time to concentrate on this fic; this included writing my 12,000 word dissertation (which turned into 14,000 words) on Tim Burton. However, I have now finished all my uni work forever and will have more time to concentrate on writing for pleasure again, such a good feeling. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time I updated and was so glad that your responses were wanting to move forward a few years. As you remember, we left Evangeline after he father had a chat with her about her reactions towards Jack. My intentions were to move forward but I wanted to check with everyone first. So the fic has now moved on four years where Evie is 10 and Jack 13. I would also like to announce that I unfotunately don't own anything what so ever to do with POTC, that belongs to Disney, Bruckheimer, etc; all those characters who did not feature in the films are of my own creation. And so, without further delay, I give you Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_4 years later._

"C'mon Angel, ye can do much better than that," Kidd barked at his ten year old daughter, "move those feet an' parry quicker, the way I jus' taught ye!"

"I'm trying da'!" Evie yelled.

"Well ye're not tryin 'ard enough are ye?" he retorted as the wooden sword he held in his hand knocked her own swiftly to the floor. She growled angrily and stomped over to a corner of the room, facing the wall. Her temper and stubbornness was slowly beginning to match her father's.

"Angel, there's no use actin' like a spoiled brat about it," Kidd sighed, his sword thrown to the floor with a small thud. "Ye're never gonna perfect the art of sword fighting if ye're gonna give up every five minutes."

"But I'm no good like ye' da'!" Kidd walked over to his daughter, turning her around to face him and brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Don' say tha' darlin', ye're only young, ye'll get there. Ye jus' gotta keep practicin' is all. Ye think ye're ol' man always knew how to fight?"

"Didn' ye?"

"Course not Angel, I was stubborn like ye..."

"Am not!" she squealed.

"Ye are lass, it's one o' the many traits ye picked up from me. But ye know wha' I had te do to become better than the rest?" She shook her head no. "Practice. Practice till I got it right I did, an' tha's what ye have te do pet; don' give up." She sighed and picked up her wooden sword once more.

"Ok da'." They both got into position.

"An' again from the top." Their dance started once more as they circled each other, swords coming together from all directions. Kidd wanted his daughter to learn how to fight from an early age; it was one thing being a pirate and needing to know how to handle a sword, but it was another for a female. She had to know how to protect herself, he wouldn't be around to help her forever, and he certainly didn't want his little girl stuck in situations without knowing how to wangle herself out of them. He always dreamt of teaching his child everything a pirate should know and Evie being a girl certainly didn't change that.

Outside the room, through the smallest gap in the door, a young figure stood unknown, watching father and daughter interact. He watched as the small girl made her moves carefully but quickly and her father edging her on with words of encouragement. The green-eyed monster flickered angrily in his eyes; why couldn't his father act this way with him? After all his father is the famous Captain Teague, he should be interacting with his son and showing him the tricks of the trade. However all the moves Jack knew so far were learnt from his father certainly, but by watching him practice from afar. He never understood why his father never wanted to spend quality time with him. Captain Kidd did with his child, and she was a girl. How was it fair that he taught her everything a boy should know when his father couldn't be bothered? He would give anything to be in her position. The anger inside him grew.

Kidd and Evangeline still circled one another, wood knocking against wood, the pace quickening each minute. Eventually, Kidd's sword was knocked out of his hand and the opposing one was pointed towards his neck.

"Better!" Kidd exclaimed, his face beaming at the fact his daughter learnt from her mistakes so fast. "Much better, ye'll have yer da's techniques mastered before ye know it lass." Evie grinned at the compliment as he embraced her and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "Right, I need te meet with Teague, I'll see ye later pet. Keep practicin'."

"I will, bye da'." Teague left the room and Evangeline went back to practicing, trying to mirror everything her father taught her. A creak from doorway indicated another presence in the room. "Did you forget somethi..." she stopped mid-sentence when she turned around to find it wasn't her father who just entered the room. Her face turned stony and unreadable at the sight of her arch-enemy. "What do ye want Sparrow?"

"Just wanted to applaud yer extreme efforts in sword fighting is all."

"Oh aye, and why is it tha' I don' believe ye?"

"Tha's a bit harsh, wouldn' ye say? I mean would I lie to ye lil Miss Kidd?"

"'Bout as much as I would lie to ye!" Even at such a young age, they both knew how one another worked and what they had to do to push each other's buttons; after four years of constant hatred, it was the only thing they knew.

"Touché, shall we?" He bowed towards the space between them and picked up Kidd's discarded sword and tried to give the element of surprise by quickly moving inwards with the first blow, but with her father's agility, she was quick on the uptake and easily blocked it. The fight began, both of them putting every ounce of feeling and anger towards the other in their choice of moves. Both of them as good as each other, they fought at their upmost best, wanting nothing more than to win. "Can' deny ye're good."

"I could say the same Sparrow but yer startin' to slacken," True enough, Evangeline was starting to get the upper hand and had the fight in the bag. "I do believe that I am gonna win this."

"So sure of yerself are ye Kiddy?" Jack taunted, trying to keep up.

"'Course I am, learn all me best move from me da'."

"An' so do I, yer not the only one roun' 'ere with a famous father ye know."

"Least mine shows me how te fight though, I don't 'ave te memorise 'em from a distance." This was the last straw for Jack, his anger taking full control of the situation. His right foot came forward and tripped Evangeline up, giving him the chance he needed to knock her sword out of her hand. "Ye cheated!"

"Pirate!" Evangeline got up and stepped forcefully on his foot.

"An' so am I!" And with that she left the room, Jack's howls of pain in the background.

* * *

Shipwreck harbour was buzzing the following morning with pirates bustling back and for moving cargo on to the two largest ships, ready for their voyage, and families saying goodbye to their loved ones. Lucinda Kidd was teary eyed as she hugged her husband goodbye, always dreading the worst when he went away; the same was to be said of Madeline Sparrow. Teague murmured words of affection to his wife and patted his son's shoulder, telling him to behave and take care of his mother. However, Kidd had the same problem as always when he was trying to bid farewell to his daughter; Evangeline refused to look at him, not wanting him to leave.

"C'mon Angel, won't ye give yer da' a hug goodbye? I won't be seeing ye for a while."

"No, I don' want ye to go!" she said stubbornly, shaking her head.

"Ye know I have te."

"No ye don', ye could stay here with us or we could come with ye!"

"Ye know I have to look for treasure pet, so we can live. And it's too dangerous for ye to come with me." She stomped her foot angrily. "But when yer a bit older though, I promise I'll take ye on a 'venture." Her eyes perked up.

"Really?"

"Aye, I'll show ye loadsa' differen' sights an' teach ye how te control ye sea legs." She started to smile, knowing there was nothing she wanted more than to go sailing the seven seas with her father. "An' I promise te bring ye back somethin' nice this time from me travels."

"Ok da'," she whispered, letting herself be picked up by him and securing her thin arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I do this every time ye go, I jus' don' wan' ye to leave me"

"I know pet, an' I don' like leavin' ye or yer ma', but ye know I'll be back." She nodded while burying her head into his neck, tears trickling in down her face.

"I'm gonna miss ye'."

"An' I ye lass,." He kissed her cheek as he set her down and gave his wife a final kiss goodbye. "Love ye Lucy." He started to make his way down the gangplank to his ship, Teague waiting for him on his own which was perched beside it. "Be good for ye ma now Angel, I love ye."

"Love ye too, daddy!" she called while she hugged her mother around the waist. She waved to him as his ship made its way to the open ocean, already anticipating his return. Little did she know of the bad turn of events that was about to occur and this was the last time she would ever see her father alive.

* * *

**Oooooo, what now? Thought I would leave a bit of a cliff hanger there, see what you all thought. And speaking of thoughts, has anyone seen On Stranger Tides yet? What did everyone think? I personally loved it. Obviously it wasn't as good as COTBP, nothing could beat that masterpiece, but it's now my 2nd fav out of all 4. I was so very relieved that it turned out so well coz I just had horrid supicions that the films would be ruined. And what did everyone think of Jack & Angelica? They are now a favourite ship of mine, I loved the way their characters mirrored each other's. It's also about time that Pirates officially have a kick-ass female pirate! Anyways please read & review, I hope that loyal reviewers will come back and I have some new maties to welcome aboard. Comments and helpful criticism is welcome. Thank you & peace out! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Lookie lookie, I've done a super fast update; I felt that coz I kept you all waiting for so long for Chapter 4, I'd have to give you a Chapter 5 straight away. I'd like to thank 88dragon06, FuryPossessed, xJill Lovett & ShesASuperFreak317 for their reviews & all those who favourited and story alerted me fic recently, their very much appreciated. It's nice to still see people following! **

**Usual disclaimers: Everything except my OC's is owned by the creators of that famous mouse! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Nearly a year later._

Months and months had passed by since the last time Evangeline had seen her father; it was nearing her twelfth birthday and Kidd had still not returned from his voyage. For some reason or another, he and Teague had taken their ships to London, probably to get information on some sort of treasure; what exactly, Evie didn't quite know. All that she knew was that it had been far too long since she'd seen her beloved father and was beginning to worry. Was his voyage naturally taking all this time or had something gone wrong? She tried not to think about it for the majority of her time, knowing how it would upset her to think too much into the situation. Instead she threw herself into practicing her sword fighting skills. Ever since her father's departure, she had been practicing more than ever. She didn't want to be a slacker; she wanted her father to be proud of her, to know that she hadn't stopped trying.

"Evie? Evangeline!" her mother called, her voice travelling up the staircase to the practice room.

"What is it mum?" Evie asked, walking to the banister and leaning over to look at her.

"I just heard word, Captain Teague's ship is back!" To say that Evie was shocked was a definite understatement.

"What about da's ship?"

"They didn't say, but I'm assuming it's there. Come along, we don't want to keep him waiting." And with that, her mother hurried off without her, not wanting to wait any longer to be reunited with her husband.

Evangeline couldn't believe it; after all this time her father was home, where he truly belonged. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again, receiving that warm embrace that always made her feel better and safe. She wanted to hear everything about his trip to London, what danger's he faced and why it took so long to come home. Excitement bubbled in her stomach and without further delay ran downstairs and out the door. She sprinted down the staircases of ships which made up the cove as fast as she could. When she finally made it to the bottom without falling down and breaking an arm or leg, she heard a wail of pure agony in the distance. She couldn't quite make out what it was so simply figured it was a wounded animal and quickly put it to the back of her mind. She carried on running until she reached the dock and halted at the sight that greeted her; a circle of people crowed the small area, and in the middle was her mother but not jumping with joy as she should be. She was knelt on the floor and in the arms of Madeline Sparrow as she cried hysterically. Teague stood at the side looking incredibly sorry, and for some reason, down heartened.

"Mum, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Everyone turned towards her, except her mother who was still in fits of tears; the sympathy in everyone's eyes put her slightly on edge. She then looked around and noticed her father was nowhere to be spotted and his ship was not docked. "Captain Teague, where's me da'? Is he not comin' home yet? Tell me he'll be home soon?" Her mother's cries got louder; she could now understand what the wail was on her way to the dock, but why? Teague sighed and stepped closer to her, bending down to her height.

"Evangeline...yer father...he's not going...to be coming back." He looked to the ground as Evie's eyes filled with confusion.

"What? I don't understand, why is he not coming back? Does he not love us anymore? Is that why mum is so upset?"

"No Evangeline, ye mustn't think tha'. Ye da' loved ye and yer ma very much. Look, he even gave me this te give te ye." He unstrapped a thin looking object from his belt and held it across the palm of his one hand, taking off the cover with the other. It was revealed to be a small silver sword, which shimmered in the sunlight. The handle was made out of pure gold and three rubies were dotted on the edge. On the very top, in small silver text, was the name 'Angel' engraved into it. He passed it to Evie who took it very delicately, as if she were afraid it would break at any minute. She admired it for a moment before turning her attention back to Teague.

"Then why isn' he 'ere to give it te me?" she asked, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

"He...he was killed Evangeline...killed in London." A new wave hysterics washed over Lucinda as the sound of the new sword fell to the ground with a clatter. Evie started to shake her head, hoping she had heard Teague wrong.

"No, no he can' have been. Ye're lyin'! Why are ye lyin' to me?" she screamed

"I wish I were Evangeline," Teague carried on, his voice surprisingly still calm and collected, although his face showed pain for losing his dear friend and what Kidd's family must be feeling right now. In the background, Jack didn't know what to think at the scene in front of him, but forced a small smirk on his face at the shear heartbreak Evie was going through, even though for some reason his brain was telling him it was wrong. "But I'm not. We lost him, along with most of his crew, and his ship was sunk to the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker."

Her cries were unbearable to listen to, it just couldn't be right. To her, her father was invincible; he was the strongest person she knew, he couldn't be dead. It must have been some cruel joke that everyone was a part of; but nobody seemed to be laughing and her mother would never fake such a thing. The world started to spin, she couldn't take this anymore. Everyone's stares were making her feel claustrophobic and the vibrations of her mother's cries were bouncing off her ear drums, feeling like shards of glass tearing through her skin. Or were they her own cries? She couldn't tell anymore. She had to get away from there, away from everything. Teague made a move to embrace her, but she wouldn't allow it. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, not stopping until the world ended; although to her, it had already.

* * *

Jack was asked a while later to go in search for her, to make sure she hadn't done anything rash; not that anyone thought she would, but she was young and naive, anything was possible. Her mother was already taken back to the living quarters by Teague, Madeline and a few others as she was incapable of moving on her own in her current condition. It was then left as Jack's duty to go find Evie and bring her back, although it also gave him a chance to gloat. But why did his mind keep protesting against this idea? Because it was intolerably cruel to make fun of someone who had just lost a family member. But he didn't care, he wanted her to suffer. He finally found her sitting on top of the highest cliff on the cove. Her back was to him, her hair flowing behind her in the wind and her sniffs got louder the closer he got.

"Well, well, well," Jack taunted. Evie whipped her head round at the sudden voice disrupting the silence. "Not so tough now are ye Kiddy!"

"Go away Sparrow." She murmured, turning back to face the sea.

"Ahh see, haven' even got the guts te tell me te shut it anymore? Wha', yer ol' man popped his clogs an' ye suddenly haven' got any courage, is tha' wha' it is?" He regretted the words as soon as he said them; he knew he had crossed a very dangerous line. Evangeline stood up and turned around like a whippet, her eyes ablaze with fury. She strode to where he was standing, clenched her fingers into a tight fist, brought it back and thrust it forward with full force into his face. After waiting for a satisfied crack of his nose, a groan and his body to hit the floor with a thud, she once again ran away.

* * *

Finding her this time was more of a challenge, but after looking almost everywhere, this was a last resort. He made his way to the top of Shipwreck whilst holding a piece of ripped fabric from his shirt to his broken nose; the bleeding had just about stopped. The top ship was an abandoned one, no one fancying their chances to live at the peak. His final guess had been the correct one as he heard the sound of soft crying when entering the deck. She sat at the front, her legs dangling through a gap where the ship had rotted away and her head buried in the crook of her arms which leant against the wooden ledge. She looked so helpless and lost, not at all the fierce girl he had come to familiarise himself with. He scolded himself mentally for his harsh words to her, pondering how he would react if someone was equally cruel to him in a similar situation; his actions probably would have been the same as hers. The guilt ate away at him until there was no way of stopping his next actions. He quickly made his way over to where she was huddled, took hold of her shoulders until he had pulled her away from the edge, twisted her around and hugged her close to his body. Upon noticing who had locked her in this tight embrace, Evie tried as hard as she could to get out of it.

"Let go of me Sparrow, leave me alone!" She shoved and hit him but still he wouldn't let go. He was shocked without a doubt at what he was doing and couldn't quite explain it, but he didn't let her go all the same. She still tried to struggle away from him until the fight became too much; she collapsed in his arms and continued to cry. His arms became more secure around her frame and he leant his cheek on top of her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. He then unwound one arm from around her to unfasten an object from his belt and gave it to her. It was the new sword her father had bought her. She looked at it for a second then up at his eyes; she saw no tricks or humour or detest but concern and sadness, much like his father's had been upon telling her the agonising news. She then wrapped her arms around his waist as her body shook from her ongoing sobs. He wound his arm back into its previous position.

"Why did he 'ave te leave me Jack?"

"I don' Evie, I jus' don' know. But it's not fair!"

* * *

**Sooooooo, Jack's got a little bit sensitive, & so he should as well the big meanie! But do you think this softy side will last. Hope you all like & please remember to read & review. Everything is welcome: from comments, to ideas, to friendly criticism. Until the next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Howdy fellow readers, I've finally returned. I am sooo incredibly sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. I know that I said I would have more time to write since I finished university, but I seemed to have found myself doing various things & going to various events for most of the summer, basically enjoying my freedom. Then, since September I've been trying to find a job, which has proven to be unsuccessful thus far unfortunately. On top of all that, it hadn't helped that writers block seemed to have kicked in. I actually started writing this chapter months ago while watching all 4 POTC films to give me inspiration, however I stopped halfway through and didn't go back to it till 3 days ago. I hope that I still have some faithful readers left and if so, I hope you all aren't mad at me. Anyways, without further a-do, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except those who you do not recognise, everything else unfortunately belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Weeks after the mournful news was given about Captain Kidd's death, Shipwreck Cove still held a woeful atmosphere at the loss of the courageous pirate. Questions had been asked about how he had died; after taking care of other business elsewhere and on the outskirts of England, both Kidd's and Teague's crew thought they would up their risk by causing a little mayhem and trying to steal riches from an out-of-town mansion belonging to the King, right under the Royal's nose. Unfortunately, Teague and a few of his men slipped up, getting caught and sent to prison, where they would await a trial which would more than likely have ended in a hanging. Kidd took it upon himself, along with various members of his crew, to rescue them from Newgate prison, however he was betrayed by a newly appointed crewmember that had secretly been routing for the King, keeping his ear out for any information which may have proven useful; the Royal Navy took down the crew members and had Kidd cornered after he successfully freed those in confinement. After putting up a fight, he was shot in the shoulder and clamped in chains. He was given one chance to redeem himself and accept a position as a privateer of England; he spat in the Commodore's face and was immediately taken to the gallows. No matter how much Teague wanted to save his close friend, there was no way he could do so without getting himself and the rest of the crews captured. Kidd's ship had already been found; those aboard were killed and the ship was left to sink. Fortunately, with the grand plan of docking the ships in separate hiding places, Teague's had yet to be discovered and so he, along with his crew and a small number of Kidd's that managed to get away, made a quick escape. However, even though he had narrowly escaped, Teague would feel nothing but guilt for the rest of his days by not being able to do anything to help the fellow captain.

A proper funeral could not take place for the famous pirate for there was no body to bury at sea, however a service was given to honour the fine buccaneer that he proved to be, right till the very end. Exceptional words were given by several members of various crews, including Teague, however there were two voices that were not heard at all on that god-awful day: Lucinda's and Evangeline's. Lucinda had not made it to the service; she had been bed-ridden since the announcement that her husband would never return, speaking not to a soul and given up all hope of proper existence. Her pain was so formidable that she didn't see the point in getting up of a morning, not even to look after her young child. Evangeline however did attend the farewell service of her beloved father, although she also gave the silent treatment, much like her mother; she stood in between Teague and his wife, ghostlike and uttering not a word to anyone. There was not even a tear to be shed from her eyes, just a figure of a girl with, it seemed, no life or spirit.

Since the funeral, it was well known that Evangeline Kidd hardly spent anytime indoors except to sleep and eat, although she was fed at the Teague quarters rather than her own due to her mother's, shall we say, illness. Her days were mostly spent wandering around the small beach and harbour of the Cove, trying to avoid most people at all costs. After being neglected by her mother, she came to the conclusion that no one could be bothered with her, when in actual fact most occupants of the Cove were worried about her well-being; the days following the heart-wrenching news, Evie realised that she needed the comfort of her mother's arms while she cried and she could do the same for her, both of them leaning on each other in this time of need. Unfortunately this is not what she got. Lucinda fell into a deep stage of depression and refused to communicate with anyone, particularly her daughter; she got too upset being around her, knowing there were so many memories swimming around whenever Evangeline was near. She went as far as to accuse her daughter being more loved by Kidd than she was - that he never saw anyone else when his precious little girl was around, not even his darling wife.

* * *

Since that rather hefty fiasco, Evie thought it best to stay away and just come and go whenever she pleased. On one particular day that she headed outside to escape the pressures of her very young life, she was not met with a preferred silence or sympathetic stares from the elder folk, it was a gang of rowdy boys that she would rather not encounter. The gang was obviously the very same which went out to make her life a living hell on a regular basis, always being led by a very smug Jack Sparrow. Today however, he seemed to hang at the back as they waltzed towards her while the rest were flaring up to start their latest taunting towards the helpless girl.

"Well, well, what do we have here boys? It's poor little orphaned pirate girl," sneered the short, stubby boy, whose name was Lawrence. The rest of the gang jeered and laughed, while their usual leader stayed quiet at the back, not that Evangeline noticed; her ghost-like state stopped her from hearing or caring about her surroundings or the people in it. She carried on down walking down the narrow path, heading nowhere in particular, but the gang continued to follow and throw insults at her.

"...sniveling..."

"...worthless..."

"...weak-hearted..."

"...parentless..."

The heckling continued, but she paid them not one bit of attention, she just wanted to be left in peace. Jack kept his position to the back, not joining in with the cruel taunting he once used to get a kick out of; he'd not spoken to Evangeline since the hugging incident on the peak the Cove and had not mentioned a single word to anyone else either, his cowardly manner prevented him from doing so. The same could be said with this particular incident also; he didn't join in with the mocking, but he did nothing to stop it either. What kind of person did this make him? Who would he turn into if he continued to act as such?

Evangeline was eventually stopped by Lawrence jumping in front of her, preventing her from taking another step forward. Her eyes were downcast, shoulders hunched and still giving the gang the silent treatment, too tired to retaliate.

"What's the matter with ye, eh?" Lawrence hissed, pushing her backward. "Too scared to answer back now, are ye?" He pushed her again. "Too weak?" Still she stayed silent, looking at the tiny pebbles on the ground. Her eyes were misty but she did not shed a tear. She started to walk around Lawrence, considering he was not going to move out of her way anytime soon, no matter how much he did not appreciate being ignored.

"Oi! I'm talkin' to ye!" He picked up one of the jaggedy-ended pebbles from the ground and threw it directly at her face. It hit its intended target, catching the corner of her eye and slightly tearing the skin. However, despite it hurting, Evangeline never flinched, she continued to walk away slowly. The boys cackled, all except Jack, whose face was still expressionless, but unknown to the rest of them, his hands had balled into fists.

"Ah come on lads, she's no fun to pick on anymore; she's not been the least bit entertainin' since her old man snuffed it. Now she's just sad and pathetic." Evie's body stiffened as the words hit her like a bucket of ice, as if they were the first she had heard since the boys came to hound her. The laughs became louder and more raucous. After this minor setback, she continued to walk away, at a slightly faster pace than she was originally walking. If she had paid enough attention, she would have heard the satisfied smack of fist against flesh, the groan of agonising pain as Lawrence hit the concrete and the shouts of anger and confusion.

* * *

After wandering around in circles for hours, Evangeline decided to head back home and check on her mother; yes, she had been distant since the announcement of her father's death, but she was still aware of the dark, figurative pit herself and her mother had dug themselves into, even if only slightly, and so she still cared about her mother's well being. The truth of the matter was that she just wanted comfort from her, but she knew that her mother's condition was worse than her own and so there was no hope that she would get this one wish. But the hope still lingered, no matter what. She trudged back to her living quarters. There wasn't the smell of delicious concoctions cooking on the stove as she walked through the doorway like there usually was at this time, it hadn't done in weeks. Her home felt like unfamiliar territory to her now: cold, emotionless, unloving. She sighed with longing; what she would give to have just one more day with both her parents, sitting in the middle of them and just talking; what she would give for her father to be alive and her mother to be loving again. She knew however that these times were just distant memories, forever locked in her mind to haunt her when she was dreaming.

She walked upstairs to her parents'...mother's bedroom to find her mother in the same position she had been in when she had left: lying on her father's side of the bed, curled in a ball and clutching his pillow for dear life.

"Mum?" Evie asked quietly, her voice hoarse from the lack of talking in the past few weeks. Her mother paid no attention. "Mum? I was just wondering...if ye needed anything?" No reply. "Maybe a cup of tea? Or s...some company?"

"No." her mother whispered.

"Ok, per...perhaps later th..."

"No! I don't want you here; I don't want you anywhere near me!" she screamed suddenly, sitting upright and glaring at her daughter intensely. Evie knew what was about to happen, she was about to get blamed somehow again, but this still didn't change the fact that she was shocked and upset that her mother would say these sorts of things to her. How could she? Evie hadn't done anything wrong after all.

"Mum, ple..."

"No! It's your fault that he's not here anymore! Ever since you came into our lives, you have always been more loved than I; nobody could better his precious little _Angel_, not even his own wife!" It had taken huge amounts of effort for Lucinda to talk since Kidd's death, but when she did, and it was never for every long, it was always these words of hurt and pain.

"I thought having you would have been a blessing, but now it seems it was nothing but a hindrance. It was your fault that I had to live in on land while he was away pirating; fifteen blissful years of marriage we had, where we would sail the oceans together, not even danger breaking us apart. Then you slither your way into our lives and I'm suddenly forced to live on land to take care of you and limited to the amount of time I seen my husband.

"Even when he did come home, you were always his first thought, never me." Evie could not take these harsh words of venom her own mother was spitting at her, but she had the funniest of feelings that she knew the worst was yet to come. "Do you know what I wish, Evangeline? That you had never been born, that way I would have maintained your father's love and he would still be alive right now!" Her intuition had been right, that was the worst.

At that precise moment, Madeline Sparrow burst into the room upon hearing Lucinda's screeches of hatred from her own living quarters and rushed down to see what was going on. She had heard the last of Lucinda's statement and couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth. She knew of course that Lucinda was not in her right mind, she would not be saying such things if she was not so broken hearted. She watched as the eleven year old Evangeline stood rigid and wide-eyed; the girl had been through so much and now she did not even have a mother to take care of her when she needed one most. Madeline strode over to Lucinda's bed and gathered her into a strong embrace to calm her down as she burst into hysterical tears once more. She rocked her back and fore, trying her hardest to ease the pain that had swallowed her friend whole, even though this would do nothing to take it away. She turned around to enquire as to whether Evangeline was alright, only to notice that the young girl had already taken her leave.

* * *

Her mother's agonising words whirled around in Evangeline's mind as she sat on a rock by the sea, away from all prying eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that her mother would never say anything like this to her daughter, it was just her current condition. However, ninety percent of her believed that her mother spoke the truth, that she wished she'd never given birth to her, that she was a huge mistake and she hated herself for thinking she caused this much pain. She knew that her father had loved both her and her mother equally, yet why did she believe that both of them would have been much better off if she'd never entered their lives. She had a feeling her father would scold her if she were ever to say such a thing, but all this newborn hatred that her mother felt towards her was beginning to feel more real by the minute; she felt as though all this time she had been a burden on both her parents. She did not want to be a burden any longer; she wanted to relieve her mother of her pain. It was at this thought that the tide started to make its way in, but she was too deep within her thoughts to notice or care.

* * *

Once again Jack had been left with the duty to find Evangeline; he wasn't quite sure what happened, his mother only told him that Lucinda had upset her and she'd been gone a while. Huffing, he had gone to as she requested, to bring Evie back to his own living quarters for some supper and perhaps to stay the night, just to clear the air between her and her mother. As he searched around the Cove, he couldn't help but remember what he had done to Lawrence. Punching the stubby boy had caused somewhat of a rift between him and the rest of the gang; they seemed to think that he had lost his mind and then proceeded to call him all the scurvy, soft-hearted, insolent curs under the sun. He was going to be a complete laughing stock. Yet, he felt oddly satisfied at the same time; the words Lawrence had uttered reminded him of the harsh words he had spoke to her right after she had been told about her father's fate. He still felt guilty for some god-forsaken reason and hearing them from another's mouth had been the last straw. He could not figure out why he cared, he and Evangeline had never got on and he always jumped at the chance to tease her, so why the sudden change of heart? Perhaps it was nothing to do with the fact it was her, but more the fact that it was intolerably cruel to make fun of anyone whose parent had died, especially a parent who was as infamous as Captain Kidd had been.

After circling the entire perimeter of the Cove, he finally laid eyes on his target, however it was not the exact place where he hoped or expected her to be; hadn't the top ship of the Cove been enough of a challenge? She was perched on a singular rock situated on the beach; that was not the obstacle however. The tide had already started to come in around her and was continuing to get higher. What astounded him was that she had not seemed to have noticed the danger of her situation. Or had she, but refused to budge anyway? _This is insane_, he thought to himself.

"Evangeline, what the 'ell are ye doin'?" Jack yelled, however she did not respond. "Come on Evie, don't be an idiot!" Still she did not respond. "Do ye realise how dangerous this is? Can ye even swim?" Nothing. He stared frantically as the sea inched its way up the rock; it was nearing her feet now. He did not know what to do, he was not the strongest of swimmers and he did not know if he could cope with trying to lug another person back to shore with him. "Bugger, bugger, bugger!" After quickly thinking of every scenario possible, he came to the only possible conclusion "Da!"

He sprinted back to his living quarters as quickly as possible, bursting through the door like a bat out of hell.

"Jackie, what in God's name are ye playin' at?"

"Evie...rock...tide..." Jack panted, and even from that very vague explanation, Teague knew exactly what he was talking about and proceeded to run to the beach, Jack hot on his heels. They arrived at the scene, where the sea had now covered Evangeline's legs, and Teague dived in head first, swimming furiously towards the rock where Evangeline had still not budged from. He reached his destination at record pace time, climbing on to the rock. He grabbed Evangeline, placing her on his back and securing her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. He jumped back into the water and swam as best as he could back to shore. Once he scrambled on to land and got his breath back, he placed Evie, who had just come to her senses, carefully on to the ground.

"What on earth were ye thinkin' Evangeline? Do ye realise ye could have died? Why didn't ye move?" He looked into her eyes, which were wide as a doe's and teary, and instantly saw sorrow and hurt.

"Nobody loves me Cap'n Teague," she whispered "nobody cares." He wasted no time to pick her up and embrace her tightly as she wept into his chest.

"Yes they do sweetheart, ye don't realise how special ye are and how we all care for ye." He raised her chin so she could look directly into his eyes. "Ye'r gonna come stay with us from now on, alright?" She nodded and tucked her head into his neck as he kissed the top of her hair and started to make his way back to the living quarters. Jack watched the scene unfold from afar.

**AN: Well, what do you think? It may have not been the best chapter in the world, but I was actually pretty happy with the end result considering it took so long to write. Anyways, please do me a huge favour & click that little button which says review, it would mean a lot to me. Until next time folks, I bid thee farewell & hopefully I won't keep you waiting as long this time! Love to all! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Woo, I'm back & it hasn't even been a week since my last update yet! I would just like to give a big thank to the people who story alerted/favourited/reviewed not only the last chapter, but the chapter** **before that as well (as I forgot to do so in my last update); I am so grateful to those who take the time to read my fic, it means the world to me. I would also like to give an especially big thank you to FuryPossessed & 88dragon06, who have basically been constant & faithful readers, supporting my fic all the way through.**

**Before I let you read this new chapter, I just need to clarify something: when I first thought up this fic, I originally was gonna give Jack his father's surname (Teague) & then later on when he became a pirate, had some sort of experience which made him change it to Sparrow, obviously so he didn't have to be compared to his father just because of his surname. However, I made a bit of a booboo; I realised that in previous chapters, I had already been using the surname Sparrow for Jack, oh dear! So instead, I had to quickly think up of another plan, which is as thus: Jack's mother's surname is Sparrow as she decided to keep her maiden name even after she got married & because Jack thought it was a lot cooler than Teague, he decided to take up that surname at an early age instead, I mean I guess pirates never had to worry about anything like birth certificates, so I think it pulls off lol. It's not as cool as my first idea I don't think, but it'll have to do. I'm sure no one even noticed I did this, but just in case somebody did, there's the explanation :). Now that I've wasted a good amount of time going over that, I can finally let you carry on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you don't recognise, that belongs to moi. Anything you do recognise does not unfortunately, that belongs to Bruckheimer, Verbinski & that famous mouse. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_4 years later._

Four years had passed since the dreadful death of Captain Kidd and the downfall of his small family. After a near escape, with thanks to Captain Teague, he and his wife took Evangeline under their wing and looked after her as parents should. Although she was grateful, it was not the same as living with her own parents; she craved to have her family back once more, go back to living life like it once was. That was a request however which would never be able to come true and so she had somehow moved on, with the help of Teague and Madeline. They had been her rock, her salvation, throughout the whole ordeal; they knew that her pain and grief would never fully disappear, but they tried to make life as normal as possible for her once again. Now at nearly sixteen, she was once again herself. She even visited her mother frequently, who had got a tad better than when Kidd had first died, but not overly. Still confined in her living quarters, which had become her sanctuary, Evie could sit in a room with her for at least an hour, having an almost normal conversation, before hysteria and paranoia would take over her mother's mind once more. This would usually be her cue to either try and calm her down herself, or wait for Madeline (who would conveniently be nearby) to come in so she could leave, not being able to listen to her mother's harsh words; she may have got used to the fact that her mother's warped mind had made her the prime target of her ranting, but it could still hit a nerve when her mother got more than a bit out of control. Life was still hard on Evangeline Kidd, but as she was getting older, she was learning to control her emotions more and deal with how life was never going to wander down the same path she had thought it would.

Jack's life had also been revolving over the period of time; he had now reached the age where the call of the sea was getting louder every day. He had been spending his time acting as an on-shore cabin boy – helping out on ships which had docked into the Cove. His jobs included swabbing the decks, fixing the sails, etcetera; anything to get the feel of how life on board a ship would be like, except without actually being on the open ocean of course. Not only that, but he was having daily pirate training, which included sword-fencing and gun-shooting lessons (none of which were taught by his father), readying him for a career in pillaging. The desire to leave the Cove and explore the world in all its glory was getting too much to resist; staying on that good for nothing island was claustrophobic to him. It was in his genes to travel, seek buried treasure and live his life to the fullest and he would be damned if anything was going to get in the way of his dream.

His craving to rid himself from the place he once called home had increased vastly since Evangeline had moved in with him and his parents; that smidgen of respect and sympathy he once for her had disappeared as quickly as it came. She had conveniently taken all the attention for herself again – the first time it had been throughout the whole Cove because she was the child of a famous pirate captain and it was not only him anymore. The second was much closer to his heart, she had taken his place as his parents' child; it still remained like there was only one child in his household, however it felt like it was not him. They had taken her in and acted like he didn't exist even more; his father he was used to not having much attention from, but not his mother. It was always "poor Evangeline, she's been through so much," or "she hasn't got anywhere or anyone else to go to," or "she needs someone to care for her". _What about me?_ He used to wonder, _what about what I want?_ He did not want to show weakness to anyone, but all he wanted was his family to realise that even though he was a boy, he still needed his family to look out for him or notice what he was doing in his everyday life. They were too busy running around after Evangeline that they did not notice that their own offspring was growing up into a young man, or young pirate, before their very eyes. Why was his father not showing him how to sword fight, but showing Evangeline instead? He was a boy, he was supposed to know these defensive methods for when he sailed the seven seas. These were supposed to be the moments where he and Teague would have father-son bonding time, instead he had to learn from various members of his father's crew in. He would never admit that it was in fact the green-eyed monster which put such feelings into his head though.

Because of an even further rift between them, Evangeline and Jack argued and fought more than ever before and it would seem like the world had turned over twenty times if a day had not gone by without them even glaring at one another. As his allegiances were back in its 'rightful' place once again, his old gang of comrades welcomed him back with open arms, even if Lawrence had been a tad wary about the matter. They continued their usual taunting if she so much as walked near them, Jack once again the instigator. Even though it is commonly know that the older a teenager gets, the more mature their supposed to become, this statement could not be more wrong in Jack's case - it seemed that the older he was getting, the more childish he was becoming. Even at eighteen, nearing nineteen years of age, he had probably thrown every snarky remark in the book Evie's way. However instead of ignoring him and his juvenile ways, she usually chose the route of retaliation.

* * *

It was widely known around the Cove that Jack Sparrow was very insecure around pretty lasses; when faced with challenging sword fights in training, he would welcome the obstacles gladly; when faced with Evangeline, all he felt he was fury (and unknown to himself, envy); faced with a girl he happened to fancy, he became a bumbling idiot. He could not work out why he reacted the way that he did when he was mostly confident about everything else, but even at eighteen, he still could not speak to a pretty girl without falling all over his words and looking like a complete fool. He had urges, of course he did, he had gone through most of his teenage years like any hormonal teenage boy would, but his inconvenient anxieties would prove he could do little about them; he had not even been given the chance to kiss a girl yet because his foot would always end up in his mouth first. It did not help that he lived on such a confined island, where even his own friends would laugh at him for his pathetic failures, especially being the son of a well-known pirate, who back before his marriage, was quite the ladies man.

On one particularly normal day at Shipwreck Cove, Evie was making her way back towards the living quarters when she noticed an apprehensive Jack near the entrance door, trying to 'casually' chat-up one of the local girls; she used the term casual loosely. She thought this was too good of an opportunity to miss and so hid around the corner before he could notice, to listen in on the conversation. He continuously scratched at his neck nervously and started to perspire heavily, all the while chatting nonsense to the poor girl, who was in two minds about whether she wanted to be there or not – he was obviously quite easy on the eye and his father's a famous pirate, however he could not talk to girls to save his life.

"So I was just wondering, as I th...think yer quite pretty lookin'... especially yer eyes, their quite...nice, l...like mud. NOT that I'm comparin' ye to mud or anythin' like tha'...it's just their very brown and...deep. An' yer hair, it's like straw...NOT 'cause it's stringy or anythin'...it's 'cause their similar colours...yer hair and straw. NOT in a boring way...in a like nice way." Evie could not believe what she was hearing, she knew that Jack was bad at making his feelings known to a girl he took a particular fancying to (she was not even sure if it was because of that; reasons being that he was a desperate eighteen year old were crossing her mind), but this was just plain awful, this was a record even for him. She tried to contain her laughter, but she did not know how long for, this was just too good.

"Anyway, what I'm tryin' to ask is...would ye like to...ye know...go for a walk down the beach with me? Maybe we could even...hold hands or somethin'?" The girl gave him a pointed look. "Or not! It's up to ye entirely...whatever ye feel like. Perhaps we could even...ye know...kiss an' all..." The girl's eyebrows rose exceedingly high on her forehead; her lips formed in a sharp line. "ONLY if ye want to that is." Evangeline was at her wits end, the amusement was practically killing her and so thought this was the opportune moment to reveal herself.

"Well well Jack, I must say ye have a _charmin'_ way with words," she jeered "ye really do know how to express yerself, don' ye? No wonder all the girls are _fallin'_ at yer feet." She laughed at the sheer embarrassment he had been put through by not only her, but himself as well. The 'mud-eyed, straw-haired' girl looked absolutely horrified that someone had overheard the conversation, and with that, Jack's embarrassment switched to fury – he was going to kill Evangeline Kidd. "Watch out Jackie or you'll be scaring away the flies next." She added and walked through the entrance to the living quarters, chuckling. Jack tried to control himself as her shrill laughter faded away and turned to face the other girl, whose face had gone beetroot red and still held a fair amount of a shock horror expression. He tried to look hopeful, even though there was no way on earth that he was going to get a chance now.

"Ugh...sorry Jack, I have to ugh...help me ma'." She answered awkwardly.

"Ok...'nother time then?"

"...aye, maybe Jack." This clearly translated as _never_._ "_I have to go now," she quickly stated and hurried off.

"Ok, b...bye!" he called after her. He sighed, wondering when he would actually grow a pair and stop babbling like a miniscule, chicken-hearted ninny. He then remembered why he was suddenly interrupted in the first place and his rage flooded back to him.

* * *

Jack found Evangeline in an abandoned room inside the living quarters, which looked like it had not been occupied in many years; he recognised it as the room he had witnessed her and her father duelling, and then proceeded to himself and her duelling in, many years before. She sat cross-legged on the floor, sharpening the sword that had been the last gift she had received from Captain Kidd. _Aye Kiddy, _he pondered to himself, _ye'r gonna need that. _A creak on the floor indicated his presence, making Evangeline snap her head up in surprise. A smirk formed on her face as she realised who it was.

"Well if it isn't the Cassanova of Shipwreck Cove. Haven' come to work yer charms on me have ye, Jackie? How will I ever resist 'em?" she mocked "be still, my beating heart!" She flopped to the floor over-dramatically, one hand her the heart and the other on her forehead, palm facing upwards. "Alas," she sat up immediately, "I do not have mud-coloured eyes or straw-like hair, whatever shall I do?" Blood pounded in Jack's ear as he tried to control his anger, but he knew it was a useless battle. Without thinking twice, he took out his sword and set himself into fighting position.

"Well that's none too friendly Sparrow, like to play it rough with the ladies huh? As ye wish, on yer head be it." She stood up and like her opponent, readied herself into position, waiting for the moment he would strike. They stared at each other for several minutes, weighing each other up; Jack looked beyond furious and Evangeline amused but you could tell by both of their stances that they were ready to fight. And so they did, Jack emitting the first blow, Evie casually blocking it – the fight had begun. They circled the room again and again, parrying and matching each other's attacks expertly. They were just as good as one another when given a sword, which would make the battle all the more dangerous. They swerved and ducked, swords clashed time and time again. They could have been there hours for all they knew but that did not matter in the slightest, all that mattered was that one of them _had_ to win. However with each blow, Jack's anger became more and more apparent.

"Why do I get the feelin' this is not just 'cause of making fun of yer failed attempt to try and get a girl to go out with ye?" she asked as the duel continued.

"Bravo, ever the observer ye are!" _Clash!_

"What..." _clash_ "the 'ell..." _clash_ "is wrong..." _clash_ "with ye now?" _Clash!_

"Yer entire existence!" _Clash! Bang! Clash!_ "Ye know ye've ruined my life right? Ye swoop in, yer da get's killed, me parents take ye in an' it's like that yer their only child, not me! Me da' even lets ye call him _Papa Teague _for God sake, how is it fair ye get to play 'appy pirate family with 'em an' I get pushed outta the picture, eh?" _Clash! Clash! Bang!_

"Oh God, not this again!" _Clash! _"Stop bein' so bloody melodramatic an' childish and sing a diff'rent tune for a change!" CLASH! THUMP! She knocked his sword out of his hand and it fell to the floor; her own blade was pressed against his neck. "Do ye not get it, ye dull-witted dog? I am eternally grateful for what yer parents 'ave done for me, but do ye think this is what I wanted?" His stern eyes bore into her. "If I could 'ave me own parents back and live me life the way it used to be, I would trade in a heartbeat...but I can't, an' it's about time ye got used to it, I had to!"

With those final words ringing in his ears, Evie drew back her sword and fled the room quickly. Jack looked at the space she had once stood, taking in what she had just said; he had heard the same words repeated frequently over the last four years, but had he ever taken heed of them? No, and he wasn't about to. Unknown to him or Evangeline, Teague had been hidden in the shadows outside the room throughout the whole encounter.

* * *

**AN: & there you have it, chapter 7. What did everyone think? Did everyone think that Jack was gonna be nice to Evie forever? & did y'all like what I did with Jack's character? I had the idea that before he was famous & before he started pirating, he would be this wimpy teenage boy who was very awkward around girls - it's just so funny to think that proper ladies man Jack Sparrow once couldn't even talk to them; I think it just fits, that he only finds his feet when he steps out & see the world. I hope you guys feel the same. Anyways, please please please leave a review, I will luv you forever if you do so! I'll hopefully be working on the next chapter almost straight away as I already have it planned. Thanks again guys for having an interest, peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: And I'm back again, I'm getting good at this. I'd like to thank everyone once again for being extremely nice & reviewing my last chapter.**

**AnabelleJones: Thank you very much for your compliment, I hope you like this chapter just as much :).**

**So the last chapter was really just a bit of a filler to let you all know what Jack & Evie's lives are like now, as 4 years had gone past; it was really to set the scene so I could write this next chapter, which I'm hoping you like as it's a about to get a bit interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's *sniff sniff*.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jack continued to look at the space for several moments before deciding to aim his anger at a nearby wall. He ran and kicked it as hard as he could, however this did not make him feel the slightest bit better, just angrier and now in agony as a jolt of pain shot from his toes all the way to the top of his right leg. He then proceeded to hop around on the spot and howl as the throbbing continued.

"Well I'm not gonna say ye don' deserve that, Jackie." Jack was too busy writhing in pain, that he had not noticed or heard his father enter the room.

"Ta for the sympathy."

"What makes ye think ye deserve it?" Jack snorted.

"She went tell-tailin' to ye I s'pose?"

"Actually I was standin' outside the room an' heard everythin'"

"There's a word for tha', ye know."

"An' there's plenty to describe ye as well. An' don' talk back to me boy!" Jack was about to retaliate but his father beat him too it. "I mean it Jackie, ye're to shut ye trap an' I'm to talk." Jack rolled his eyes in defeat, knowing he was about have a lecture. "Do ye ever think before ye jump into the fire, Jackie? That girl has been through enough heartache in her fifteen years of life than grown people have in their whole lifetimes an' ye are not makin' it any better for her."

"Oh come off it da," Jack cut in, before his father had a chance to continue "everyone 'round 'ere treats her like she's a piece of china an' treads 'round her carefully, just in case somethin'..."

"Sets her off? Is tha' wha' ye were gonna say? 'Cause it's pretty hard for her to move on sometimes when ye're houndin' 'er an' makin' 'er remember every second of the day! An' didn' I tell ye not to interrupt me?"

"Well maybe she shouldn' 'av taken me place as your child 'en." Jack muttered, however Teague heard it very clearly.

"Grow up Jackie, ye act like a wee five year old."

"Well it's true though, ye don' care about me!"

"Ye're bein' ridiculous, ye know me an' yer ma loves ye."

"No I don't, when was the las' time ye spent time with me? Or even asked how me day was?" Jack yelled. "Ye're always bothered 'bout 'er now, ye don' care about yer actual child anymore!"

"Honestly, ye'd never think ye were eighteen an' a pirate's son the way ye carry on..."

"Aye, well I may as well not be a pirate's son!" With that, he stormed out of the room. Who did his father think he was? He was the one in the wrong. After that pointless argument, his father still had not proved him wrong as he still took Evangeline's side over his own. He didn't care if he was being childish, why did he have to go through life being overshadowed by someone who was not even in the family?

* * *

While making his way to go outside, wanting to be as far away from his father as physically possible at the present time, he passed Lucinda's living quarters and immediately heard raised voices. Curiosity getting the better him, he backtracked to the slightly open door and peeked inside, just making out the silhouettes of Evie and her mother; Lucinda was sitting on a chair, shouting the odds, while Evie was stood above her, hands on her shoulders and trying to calm her down.

"Come on mum, please, not today. Try to cal..."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" her mother yelled. "I don't want you in here, why do you insist on coming here when you know I don't want you here?"

"I know ye don' mean tha' mum, yer not in yer righ' mind."

"I suppose that's a polite way of telling me I'm insane, is it? What the hell do you know? And so what if I am? Is it any wonder when I've had to put up with you, taking the one person that was ever important to me away?"

"Please mum, not this again, I was never responsible for da's death!"

"Not directly, but if you were never born, then I wouldn't have had to leave him to live on land, and things would have turned out a lot differently!"

"That's ridiculous mum, there's no way ye could have known anythin' would have gone diff'rently if I hadn' have been around. Anythin' could have happened with his line of work, and if it had, then ye could have possibly been in the same position as he is now, dead!"

"Maybe that would have been for the best; I would rather be lost at the bottom of the ocean, rotting with the fishes than having to put up with you!" Jack could tell that that had hit a nerve; he knew that no matter how many times Evie had to go through this, it would still hurt her to hear her own mother saying these awful things to her and in his opinion, the more pain that was inflicted upon her, the better. It was with this thought that he continued to make his way outside, smirking as he went as a plan started to form in his mind, one that would annoy her to no end.

* * *

The next day, Evie was situated in a secluded spot near the dock, practicing her sword-fighting skills on her own; she found that this was a sure way to clear her mind of all other thoughts and worries and in a way, relax her. She always felt her best when she was sword-fighting, knowing that her father would more than likely be proud that she was following in his footsteps. She knew that it was something that he took pride in teaching her when she was younger and it still pained her that he was not around to carry on with doing so; she was grateful to Teague for taking over but it was not the same. She had done her fair share of crying over it however and knew that nothing could change the past. And so she carried on with life, but always keeping her father in mind, knowing that his spirit would always be with her and that's why she wanted to perfect the pirate life as much as possible.

Unknown to her, Jack was watching her from afar, waiting for the time to come when she would get her comeuppance and he knew he wouldn't have to wait long. He was situated behind a nearby tree, one that Evie would usually lie against when taking a breather after her excessive training (yes he had seen her do this once or twice, not that he was paying particular attention to her). It was by this particular tree where his plan for revenge would take place. Up in the highest branches, he had placed a wooden bucket that was full of fish guts mixed with water. Yes, her mother's comment about sleeping with the fishes had given him that little inspiration that he needed to set the plan into action. He had set it before Evie had even arrived at her usual spot as he knew that she would turn up at some point during the day, it was part of her routine. He was going to wait until she was lying underneath it, totally relaxed, before dousing her in the disgusting mixture. He could not have got more childish if he had actually tried, but he did not care, in his opinion, she had to be brought down a peg or two.

After at least another half hour or so, Evie had decided that she needed a time out, to catch her breath before practicing once again. She marched over to the tree where she usually rested against, the vast amount of leaves providing shade for her to cool down. Upon reaching the tree, she heard someone behind her hollering her name. She turned to see a young lad, who she knew by sight and name running toward her. He was that bit older than her, tall and gangly with cropped brown hair, tresses of which drooped messily into his piercing blue eyes. He was tanned from the Caribbean sun and fairly good-looking. He was also a pirate in training, readying himself to start adventuring out on the seven seas. She was wondering why he was calling to her at all, as they had never had a proper conversation to date (unless you counted awkward small-talk), but she was not going to complain.

"Gus...ahoy there." She answered in a confused tone, but she smiled none the less.

"Ahoy Evangeline, how be ye this fine afternoon?" the boy asked breathlessly, swiping locks of his floppy hair out of his face.

"I be alright ta how 'bout ye? Ye look a bit out of breath, did ye run all the way from the dock?" she asked as she sat on the ground beneath the tree, knowing that he had done but surprised he had done so all the same. He had not shown interest in the past, but she had to admit she had caught him staring at her once or twice.

"Aye, tha' I did," a light tinge of red had spread on his cheeks. "Guess I wanted to talk to ye."

"Oh...ok." There was an awkward silence. "Anythin' in particular ye wanted to talk 'bout?"

"...nay, not really," he laughed uncomfortable, taking time to swipe the hair out if his eyes again and look straight into her eyes. "Guess I jus' wanted any excuse to talk to ye is all." It was now Evie's turn to blush, which was a rare occurrence in itself.

_This was too delicious, _Jack thought to himself. He planned to humiliate her yes, but he never guaranteed that anyone would be close enough to see it, now it was going to be brandished in front of someone who had obviously taken a liking to her. He could not have planned it better himself. He watched as they discussed sword-fighting tactics and how she smiled by talking about something that was an obvious comfort to her; she even laughed sincerely when Gus cracked a joke or two, which for some reason – he did not know why – pained his heart slightly. He did not pay it any heed as he was about to get the laugh of his life. He waited a few minutes more, sure that she was fully absorbed in conversing with that half-witted ninny, before he yanked on the rope that was attached to the bucket.

SPLAT!

Fish guts spurted all over Evangeline's body, covering every inch of her body from her now greasy hair, all the way to her feet. The mixture soaked straight through her thin shirt, undershirt, trousers and boots and the stench that wafted off her was unbearable. She got to her feet and flicked some of the guts out of her eyes. Gus had taken a few steps back, with a look of disgust on his face, but still managed to make out a chuckle at Evie's expense. Fuming at the way one moment, he was all over her and seemed like he took an actual interest in her, and the next he was laughing at her humiliation, she threw a piece of fish gut in his direction, which succeeded in landing his eye. It was at this moment that she saw movement out of the corner of her own eye, someone who was coincidently shaped like one annoying Jack Sparrow and seemed to be doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"JACK SPARROW, YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER WRETCH!"

At the sound of her loud screeches, Jack took off in the direction of the living quarters. Evangeline was hot on his heels, leaving Gus behind to shout insults at her retreating figure – she ignored them of course and chose to ignore him in general from now on, he was obviously a typical boy.

She chased Jack all the way back to the abandoned room, which seemed to be the key place of their fighting these days; in the process of running back, Evie had taken off her top shirt, which felt like it weighed a ton from the recent drenching. When reaching the room, she tried to rid her hair of as much fish guts as possible with her ringing shirt, however failing epically. Jack was still laughing manically in the background and in her rage, Evie flung her shirt at him, which hit him directly in the face, and quickly took out her sword.

"Is this what we're going to do, every time we have a, shall we say, misunderstandin'?" Jack asked, still amused by his little prank.

"Misunderstandin'? Ye call tha' a misunderstandin'?" she shouted. "I call it one of yer more immature moves to get back at me. Wha', jus' 'cause I made fun of ye in front of ye little _girlfriend? _An' aye we are, as tha's wha' pirates do when they have a disagreement ye dim-witted worm; I'm gonna enjoy beatin' yer arse to the ground!" Jack's smirk slipped from his face, taking out his sword and once again the fighting began. They began twirling and parrying, swords clashing together, matching each other move for move. CLASH, CLASH, BANG! CLASH, CLASH, BANG! They kept getting faster, their moves getting more aggressive, until Evie yet again got the upper hand, hitting Jack's sword out of his hand. She then threw her own sword to the floor and started to push him forcefully.

"HOW DARE YE!" she bellowed. "HOW DARE YE HUMILIATE ME LIKE THA'." Jack's back hit the wall, but Evie continued to hit his chest. "I MEAN HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YE THA' YE GO TOO FAR SOMETIMES?" Evie's chest heaved heavily, more of her exposed due to only now wearing a thin black undershirt on the top half of her body. "YE DON' ACT LIKE AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD AT ALL, IT'S LIKE YE GOT THIS AGENDA TO PISS ME THE HELL OFF AN' YE'LL GO ANY EXTENT TO DO SO! YE..." However she got cut off mid-rant by the most unexpected of occurrences; she felt a jolt in her arm as Jack grabbed hold of it and pulled her tight against his chest. Suddenly, his lips collided against her own.

* * *

**AN: Dun, dun, dunnnn! What did y'all think about that then? Anyone see it coming? I just love leaving it at a cliff-hanger! I know it's not exactly the most romantic of first kisses, considering the circumstances, but coz of the way I've portrayed Jack as a young lad, I didn't really think of him as having a romantic first kiss. **

**So, hoping that you all enjoyed that, would really appreciate it if you could just leave a tiny review, would make my life. There's a cookie in it for you if you do so. Will now try think up a plan for the next chapter, so I can get started & update ASAP. Until the next time, much love! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Ahoy there maties, I have returned. Once again I am sorry for the lateness - ever since my last update I've been up to my neck with one thing or another: I had a 2 month work placement which was set up for me while I've still been job hunting (which I'm still doing, the job hunting that is), I've had a load of events (which included the likes of meeting the one and only Johnny Depp for the fourth time - I know right - and going to London Film & Comic Con), my old laptop died on me so I had to purchase a new one (lucky this fic was saved on here otherwise I would have been done for) & I spent the majority of weekends in August camping. Writers block has not helped the situation either. I had started writing this chapter about a month or so ago, but then my friend persuaded me to try out Camp NaNoWriMo (not that it went overly well), I don't know how many of you are familiar with it? So of course I had to put the chapter on hold, but now here it is.**

**I want to give my thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed & favourited the last time, it really does mean a lot that you all still tune in & that it gains new readers - it makes me smile proudly when I get a notification email. **

**In response to the non-registered reader 'x x' - thank you so much for your review & here is your eagerly anticipated update.**

**Now this chapter may not be the best as I wasn't sure where to go after their first kiss (which btw, I'm glad you were all shocked it happened then & there) & I know of certain events that I want to write later on, but this was the best I could come up with for this part. Anyway, lets see what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC...nooooooooooooooooo!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Evie felt like she had been bludgeoned over the head with the handle of a sword, in the sense that she hadn't the slightest of clues as to what was happening and her mind had been forcefully wiped clean of her location or any current occurrences. _What the hell is going on?_ Sense of emotion and surroundings began to return to her, along with the feel of a pair of soft lips against her own, moving forcefully in all directions. Inexperience was definitely present, along with something else that she could not identify. She then remembered with whom her lips were locked with and pushed him away quickly. Both were breathing heavily and Evie's facial expression changed from surprise to anger, while Jack's was still showing a state of shock from what he had just done.

"What, in the name of Poseidon de ye think ye are doin'?" she screamed. "Be ye out of yer head, Sparrow?" She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth excessively before she deemed it rid of all feeling that Jack's lips had ever been against them. "Were ye actually thinkin' about what ye were doing?" She didn't give him a chance to reply. "'Course not, not with a brain the size of a peanut, ye insolent cur!" Jack still stood in the exact same position since Evie removed herself from his embrace, gaping like a fish. Suddenly, he was wrenched from said position when Evie forced him forward, her fingers bunched in the front of his white shirt.

"Ye even think about tellin' yer pathetic lil mates 'bout this an' I swear ye'll rue the day ye were born, got it?" Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times in silent reply. To make sure her point was made clearly, Evie let go of his shirt and punched him square in the jaw, sending him to the ground and fled the scene; Jack was left staring into space.

* * *

From the moment Evangeline left a bewildered Jack, sprawled on the wooden floor, the conflict between the two of them became excruciatingly worse – the physical fighting became more frequent and if an hour went by without the sound of their yells filling the air, then the Cove was abnormally quiet. Teague was the first to enquire about this not altogether surprising but considerably more intense turn of events.

"I know it's nothin' new that that the pair of ye are always at each others throats like a pair of ravage wolves but shoot me if I'm wrong, am pretty sure throwing pole-axes and cannonballs at heads weren't an issue before?" He stared pointedly at Evangeline, who in turn, looked convincingly innocent.

"In me defence Papa Teague, the cannonball was one of the lighter-weighted ones," she replied in her sweetest manner.

"Tell that to Jackie when he's concussed or worse."

"I should be so lucky," she muttered.

"Did ye say somethin', _Evangeline_?" Jack spat loudly.

"Nothin' for your _virginal_ ears, Jackie-boy."

"Enough!" Teague interrupted. "Now out with it, what did ye do?" Jack noticed that both occupants of the room were staring at him: Teague's patient but lets-get-to-the-bottom-of-it stare and Evie's warning glare.

"What? Ye automatically pin it down to something I've done?"

"When isn't it somethin' ye've done, Sparrow?"

"'Cause ye're just an innocent bystander in all this, aren't ye Kiddy?"

"More innocent than ye, ye low-livin..."

"Don' give me that bilge, ye connivin' b..."

"OI!" Teague interrupted once again. "Can ye not have a civilised conversation between the two of ye?"

"_He_ wouldn' know the meanin' of civilised if it came up an' bit him in the..."

"Evangeline! I mean it, one of ye better start talkin' and fast." Silence followed for a good few seconds before Evangeline spoke up.

"Well he started it!"

"How did I start it?"

"Well it wasn' Davy Jones who poured fish guts over me was it?"

"Ye provoked me by humiliatin' me in front of Florence!" Jack snapped back, talking of the 'mud-eyed, straw-haired' he had failed to charm.

"Ye humiliated yerself, ye bumblin' buffoon!"

"If ye two don' start explainin yerselves in mere seconds..." Teague let them ponder their own conclusions of the threat. "Ye poured fish guts over 'er?"

"Ye're defendin 'er? Did ye not 'ear the part where she provoked me, da'?"

"Can the pair o'ye not 'ear yerselves? Ye're not lil' tykes anymore, ye're supposed to be growin' up into professional pirates! Yes, pirates have their squabbles an' differences, but this kind of behaviour I expected from ye eight years ago, not now!" Both Jack and Evie had the nerve to look sheepish.

"Now ye," Teague carried on, pointing a finger at his son. "Ye be spendin' more time swabbin' decks 'stead of combat practice for the next two weeks..."

"Da..."

"An' ye," Teague pointed at Evangeline, as though Jack had never interrupted him. "Ye can 'elp Maddie in the kitchen for a week 'stead of practicin' also." Evie groaned, knowing Teague had assigned her kitchen duty because of her hatred of cooking.

"Wait a sec, ye puttin' me back to cabin boy duties an' all she gets is lousy kitchen duty an' for less time? Ye know this is gonna effect me chances of gettin' a proper crew position in the next couple'a months if I stop practice now, this ain't even effectin 'er..."

"Well ye should of thought of tha' before ye acted foolishly, Jackie. An' ye'll get another chance, it's not stoppin' ye forever."

"But..."

"This is not open for discussion, boy." Jack snapped his moth shut. "Now make a start, both of ye!" And with that, Teague exited the room with Jack and Evie trailing after him, glaring at each other as they went.

* * *

The two weeks of Jack's punishment came and went and so he was able to get back to his normal pirate training routine – the lack of time spent on training because of his father's orders made him more determined to learn faster and become more knowledgeable in his fighting techniques. All his anger and frustration (along with confusion, although he would not admit this) with Evangeline was put into the training, using it as a stress relief. As days and weeks went by, Jack showed definite improvement his strength only increasing, surpassing all other trainees of his age: he could shoot every target, disarm opponents when sword-fighting, run the fastest and have the higher advantage in hand-to-hand combat. He was well on his way to becoming a member of a crew, his name being passed on from his tutors to potential captains; he only wished his father would be one of those giving him praise.

Training took up excessive amounts of Jack's time and was extremely serious if he wanted to become a professional pirate, perhaps a little too serious. It was at this thought when he was in the middle of shooting when he spotted the bane of his existence a short distance away, cleaning and sharpening her sword. _What a perfect opportunity_, he pondered as he looked at his gun and then back to Evangeline, a grin forming on his face.

"Jack! Are ye listenin' to me, boy?" a pirate who served to be his shooting tutor, who went by the name of Bart Davies (or more commonly known as Old Bart), snapped, bringing Jack back to the present.

"Aye, sir."

"Good, now pay attention! I've moved the bottle back twenty-five paces away from the previous one's position." Smashed glass lay on the ground where Jack had found his target with one shot (the bottle was fortunately empty – Old Bart was no fool, he would be skinned alive if his shipmates found out he was using full bottles of rum as target practice). "Now I want ye to remember the skills I've told ye – standin' positions, hands placed correctly on the butt of the gun an' the trigger, breathin' techniques an' tryin' to keep both eyes open – got it?"

"Aye sir, got it." Jack replied, aiming the gun at the bottle but keeping an eye on Evangeline out of the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath, readying his trigger finger, then at last minute quickly turned fifteen degrees anti-clockwise, steadied himself and shot. The bullet landed in the base of a tree trunk, about five centimetres from Evangeline's head.

* * *

Evangeline was casually minding her own business, cleaning the precious sword her father had bought her all those years ago, when an unknown bullet found its way into the tree trunk next to her, _extremely_ close to her head. She gasped out of fright and shock and looked in the direction the bullet came from, locking eyes with a very amused Jack Sparrow.

"SPARROW! ARE YE CRAZY?!" she bellowed. This only made Jack more amused, knowing her reaction would be priceless. Her shouts mixed with Old Bart's yelps of "What do ye think ye're doin' boy?!" Jack had to admit to himself, he loved crossing the line.

"THAT SHOT COULD HAVE HIT ME, YE LOUSY, NO GOOD SON OF A..."

"And what a terrible shame that would have been, eh?" Jack gloated. "Number one rule of becoming a pirate Kiddy, always be on your gua...HEY!" A blow to the arm cut Jack off; he was too caught up, basking in his own glory of scaring Evangeline that he didn't realise the small but equally weighty rock heading his way.

"Ye were saying?" Evie sniggered. Rage poured through Jack's body as his glory came to a sudden end. He was quick to start toward her, throwing the gun behind him and the calls of Old Bart ("Where'd ye think ye're goin' boy?" an' "Don' think yer father won' hear about this!") fading the more distance he put behind him and the beach.

Evie was quick to notice that Jack was about to advance on her and so ran as fast possible in the opposite direction. She could hear him gaining on her but she kept up her pace and didn't stop. She found herself in a deserted part of the docks, sand turning to gravel, when she suddenly slipped and landed straight on her backside. Barks of laughter could be heard behind her and managing to turn around wincing as she did so, she found herself face to face with Jack, only feet away from where she sat.

"Karma certainly isn' one to be tampered with, is it?" he taunted. "Always comes to bite ye right back in the arse, or hits it gravel first as the case maybe." His laughs were put to an end when Evangeline's leg stretched out in front of her and kicked his from under him, rolling out of the way before he could tumble on top of her.

"True that, especially when ye were the one to start it by aiming a BULLET at me HEAD!"

"Ye're not still caught up about that are ye?"

"Funnily enough I am, ye utter wretch - I don' take near death experiences too lightly, if ye get me drift." Evie spat, kicking him forcefully in the leg. Jack growled and launched himself at her. Once again realising what he was about to do, she jumped up, landing on her knees, to meet him and so they began to hit every bit of skin the could find. They rolled and scrambled on the ground, not getting the better of one another. Punch after punch, slap after slap - they were not backing down, wanting to cause as much pain on the other as humanly possible.

"Do ye always hit like a girl, Kiddy?" Jack taunted, aiming a swift kick at her shin.

"Have ye taken a look at what gender I am lately?" She snapped back, punching him in the eye. "The bruises that are gonna form on yer face in a couple of hours would beg to differ, mind ye." Jack punched her in the jaw. "Always hit a lady do ye? What a reputation ye're gonna get!"

"No I don' as a matter of fact coz I see no ladies 'round 'ere." This earned him a swift slap on the cheek. "Do ye always fight like ye kiss? Weak an' sloppy? It was like kissin' a dead fish when lockin' lips with ye." A growl emanated from the back of her throat and end up as a strangled screech as she once again launched on top of him, her hands immediately wrapping themselves around Jack's neck.

"Why do ye think tha' is, ye brainless hellion?" she squawked. "YE TIPPED FISH GUTS ALL OVER ME!" He struggled to think for a mere moment as her grip tightened but he managed to gain control of himself as he grabbed her arms, detaching them from his being and rolling them over so he was straddling her waist and pinning her arms to the ground at either side of her head.

"Ye lost yer mind, ye crazy claw-cat?" he asked breathlessly as he watched her cautiously. Her chest was heaving as she tried to regain her breath while trying to wangle her way out of his grip, anger evident on her face. _Oh no_, he thought, _it's happening again_. Before either of them realised what was happening, his lips were attached to hers in a fierce kiss. For a moment, she eagerly returned it, releasing all the pent-up anger that had built up in the last five minutes before realisation came crashing back to her. Taking advantage of his weakness, she gained control of her arms, releasing them from his grip and pushed him away from her. With her legs now free, she brought them into her chest and quickly flexed them outwards, coming into contact with Jack's chest and sent him flying onto his back.

"Yer askin' me if I've lost me mind? First ye shoot at me, then ye kiss me again – do ye even have a brain cell left in that minute mind of yours? Wait, don't bother answerin' tha'!" She ceased her ranting when she noticed the smirk on Jack's face as he struggled to sit up. "I'm glad ye find all'o this extremely amusin', Sparrow!"

"Aye, I do tha', Kiddy. But 'ave also just 'ad a thought."

"Stop now b'fore lightnin' strikes ye down 'cause of that catastrophe...actually, I wouldn' mind seein' tha'."

"Ye've got a lot of pent up energy...ugh, anger, 'ave ye not?"

"No wonder when ye're around to torment me every five minutes, what's yer point?"

"Well...I 'ave a solution for ye?"

"If doesn' include holdin' yer head in a bucket of water until ye stop breathin, I'm not interested."

"Funnily enough that's not wha' I was thinkin'," he replied sarcastically. He waited for a second before continuing, knowing how she was going to react. "I say we use tha' kissin' malarkey as an experiment of sorts." She blinked repeatedly, looking at him ridiculously.

"THAT is yer plan?!" she bellowed. "I think ye banged yer head a lil too hard in tha' ruckus of ours back there, allow me to bang it a lil harder in order for ye to come to whatever senses ye had to begin with."

"Now jus' hear me out," he started, holding his hands up in defence before she could make her way towards him. "I felt the way ye started to relax a lil in tha' lip-lock of ours..."

"SPA..."

"Now, now, now. Don't deny it. I say we of course stay enemies but instead of beatin' each other to a pulp every other day, which ye know, people tend to notice when we 'ave dents an' bruises coverin' every inch of our bodies, we vent our anger towards each other by...ye know..." He indicated to the both of them.

"Tha' is the most idiotic plan to ever come out of ye mouth, Sparrow."

"Ah, but yer thinkin' 'bout it? I can tell." It was true, she had ceased to try and harm Jack for the time being. "Plus, it'd help ye with those awful kissin' skills of yers."

"Ye're a one to talk, Sparrow. Yer lips were thrashin' 'round like a barrel of eels." He scowled at her comment.

"Fine, fine, fine. There's added bonuses for the both of us and no-one ever need hear a thing about it...so do we 'ave an accord?" He held out his hand for her to shake. _This is madness_, she thought, _absolute madness_. She knew his plan was erratic and borderline delirious, but as she pondered over it, what he was saying made sense...to an extent. _What am I doing?_ She knew she would regret it but still, her hand made its way towards his to shake in agreement.

* * *

**AN: Soooooo...what do you all think of the agreement? Too silly? It seemed a tad so to me if I'm honest, but I couldn't think of another way for them to try & stay enemies & to have kissy kissy action as well.**

**I want to give a couple of acknowledgements: one is to FuryPossessed for giving me the idea of Jack calling Evie's kiss sloppy & whatnot. The other is to a wonderful book I've been using to help me - The Pirate Primer is a pirate dictionary of sorts & has given me inspiration for some of the words & phrases I've used throughout the fic. If any of you get a chance & are writing a POTC fic of your own, I would definitely recommend you getting a hold of this book.**

**Anyway that's it from me for now, so I ask of you one big favour - please oh please review, I love to hear what you think, be it good opinions, friendly criticism or even ideas of what you'd perhaps like to see later on. I'll try and crack on with thinking up the next chapter, please be patient & hopefully I won't keep you waiting overly long. Love you all, ciao. **


End file.
